


Sweet Cherry Pie

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Dean, everyone should have a secret sex drawer, pie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps Dean taste test his favorite flavors of pie :D<br/>aka two hot dudes licking pie off of each other. yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the dream almost-pie-sex in the epilogue of Lovesong: or Castiel's Reality Bites by Jessi.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called out as he pushed through the front door of the small Cape Cod home he shared with his longtime partner.

 

“Kitchen!” He heard the voice calling from the other side of the house. Dean was always in the kitchen. He chuckled as he set down the trappings of his day. The handsome tan leather briefcase had been a Christmas gift from Dean and it was perfect for the work he did at Milton's Tax Accounting firm.

 

As he walked through the halls of their cozy abode, his eyes were drawn to the million and one things that made it obvious that they were happy and in love. There on the big ottoman were their books mingling together Dean's sci-fi and Castiel's Dan Brown's, on the walls and tables were pictures of the two of them at the beach, arms around each other at holidays, and one of Castiel's favorites in which he was looking down at Deanwith a soft, tender look as he held Sam and Jess' newborn daughter. Dean had fallen in love with the little girl the moment he'd laid eyes on her, and in the picture he was gently stroking one finger over her chubby little cheek and gazing down at her as if she could hang the moon. Their niece was the love of their lives, besides each other.

 

He was tugging his tie loose and popping the top button of his starched white shirt as he stepped into the kitchen. He stopped mid-step, mid-motion, and stared at the scene spread out before him.

 

Dean was standing in front of the granite-topped island in the middle of the room, brows furrowed in concentration. Every inch of the stone surface was covered in pie. There had to have been at least seven pies, each one different.

 

“Dean, what on earth?” His voice held a tone of amusement. He couldn't wait to hear the story behind this.

 

The other man looked up at him with a blushing, bashful look on his beautiful face. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh...honestly, babe, I don't even know how it happened. You remember that the Ladies Auxiliary is having their fundraiser this week to raise money for a new community center?” Castiel nodded. “Well, I stopped by when I got off shift from the garage and....the next thing I know, I'm trying to figure out how to fit half a dozen pies into the Impala.” He frowned. “I think they might be witches.”

 

Castiel laughed as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt over his forearms. If there were ever two things that Dean Winchester had a weakness for, it was pie, and people who asked for help. They had lived in this town long enough for everyone here to figure out that Dean could not resist helping out someone in need, even if it was something as simple as buying a pie to raise a few dollars.

 

“Witchcraft, I'm sure. Those biddies know that all they need do is bat their lashes at you and you'll give it up. Though I do not doubt that they were all cackling with glee as Dean Winchester walked away with nearly one hundred dollars worth of scratch made pies. How will we eat them all?” He stepped into the space of his lover, leaning in to steal a sweet, soft kiss from his lips.

 

Dean's hands found his hips, thumbs pressing into the jut of bone on either side. “Obviously you doubt my pie eating prowess, angel.” Dean scoffed and kissed him again, deeper this time, the feel of his plush mouth moving against him intoxicating.

 

He laughed against Dean's lips and pushed him away gently with hands against his chest. He walked to the cabinet over the coffee maker, grabbing his favorite blue mug and pouring a cup. He added cream and sugar, and then leaned against the counter. He swept his eyes leisurely over the man he loved, taking in his sweat and grease covered form fresh from working all day under the hood of a car at Singer's Auto Repair. This was perhaps his favorite activity, coming home each day from staring at a computer, spreadsheets, and numbers for hours on end to hungrily devour the sight of the gorgeously muscled mechanic he shared a life with. Today Dean was dressed in faded jeans with greasy hand prints on the thighs, the hems that brushed against his favorite leather boots fraying and worn white. His soft black t-shirt clung to him in a way that made Castiel want to peel it off of his body and use his tongue to trace the shape of the muscles he would find there.

 

Dean's eyes darkened as he licked his lips slowly. He moved over the black and white tiled floor of the kitchen with his green eyes locked onto his until he was standing in front of him, a knowing smirk pulling his mouth up at the corner. Dean leaned in and kissed him again, one hand coming up to stroke calloused fingers over Castiel's lightly stubbled cheek before sliding back to bury themselves in the hair at the back of his head, holding their lips together as Dean licked into his mouth.

 

When Castiel hummed contentedly against his lips, Dean's hands slid down his sides, smoothed over his slender hips. With their eyes still fixed on each other, Dean wrapped his fingers around Castiel's coffee mug and pulled it from his hand, setting it down gently on the counter. His hand returned to his hip and then both tightened on him.

 

Castiel yelped in surprise as Dean lifted him onto the cool surface of the counter. They were both around the same height, with perhaps an inch or two difference, but they each had completely different builds. Dean was broad and thick with muscle, tanned, and his hips flowed down to deliciously bowed legs. Castiel was slim and pale, firm with fine muscle in the right places, but he was soft everywhere else.

 

Deans hands skated from his hips to his knees and spread them so that he could push himself between his legs. He pulled the open collar of Castiel's shirt to the side and bent to lick and suck at his neck. Castiel's arms wound around Dean's shoulders and his head fell back against the cabinets, baring the pale skin of his throat for Dean's hot, insistent mouth. The height of the counter was just slightly above hip level for Dean, so Castiel's hardening length was pressed into his stomach. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and rocked himself against the firm body.

 

Dean nibbled his way up over his jaw until he was back at Castiel's lips. He groaned and pushed him back by his shoulders. He took a deep breath and laughed as Dean pouted. “Mmm, baby....we should have some dinner.” He swiped the pad of his thumb against a smear of motor oil on Dean's cheek. “And you need a shower grease monkey.”

 

Dean wound Castiel's tie through his fingers and pulled him down to claim his lips again in a quick kiss. He stepped back, pushing Castiel's knees back together as he went. Castiel hopped down from the counter and Dean slapped him on the ass before he left to shower.

 

He moved around the kitchen as he pulled together an easy pasta Carbonara with leftover chicken that Dean had grilled earlier that week. He had lost himself in the rhythm of cooking when he heard Dean padding into the room. He turned his head and his mouth watered at his lover just out of the shower. His sandy brown hair was dark with water. He had a fresh t-shirt in his hand as he came forward and leaned up against the counter. Castiel's eyes were drawn to his wide chest, where a few missed drops were resting on the surface of his skin.

 

Dean laughed at his hungry look as he tugged the shirt over his head. “Didn't know we were having _me_ for dinner tonight, angel.” Castiel rolled his eyes as he plated their meals. “Does that mean your sweet ass is on the menu for dessert then?”

 

Castiel groaned softly at the words, but smirked and pointed at the bounty of pies on the island. “I think pie is on the menu for dessert, unless you'd rather skip it.” When he moved past Dean to set the plates on the table, Dean grabbed onto his hips and pulled him back against his body. “Who says I can't have both?” Castiel shivered as Dean's voice husked against his ear. He released him and crossed to the fridge to pull out a beer for himself and white wine for Castiel.

 

They sat close together as they ate and talked about their days. Heat and anticipation were pooling in Castiel's belly, and he was biting his lips each time Dean's fingers brushed against him or their knees bumped into each other under the table. They made love often, but Castiel never got enough. He would always crave the touch of this man, the feeling of him inside him, until the day he died.

 

Dean's eyes were full of heat as they cleared their plates, and worked together to load the dishwasher. Castiel moved to the cabinet to take down dessert plates. “So what are our choices? Which one are you going to dig into first?” Castiel wasn't terribly fond of dessert, but Dean's unrelenting sweet tooth meant that there was generally some type of dessert in the house. And Castiel could secretly admit that he loved to watch Dean eat. The way he wrapped his lips around a fork or spoonful of something was tantalizing, and the noises he'd make when something delicious hit his tongue were downright sinful.

 

He was digging around in the cutlery drawer for the pie server when Dean's warm body pressed him into the counter from behind. He giggled as Dean used two fingers to smear something sticky against the side of his neck. The giggle turned into a moan as the fingers were followed by a wet, stroking tongue. Castiel's fingers clenched around the handle of the pie server as Dean whispered into his ear. “I think we should try them all. I want to find out how they all taste on you, angel.” His tongue licked against the shell of his ear and Castiel shivered.

 

Dean's hands on his hips turned him to face him, and walked him backwards so that his ass was pressed against the front of the island. He leaned over and swiped his fingers through a pie and then brought those fingers back to Castiel's mouth. He nudged his fingers against his lips and he opened them, letting the fingers slide in against his tongue. The rich, creamy taste of coconut cream filled his mouth as he licked the filling off of Dean's fingers, sucking them clean. Dean groaned and pulled his hand away to move in to claim Castiel's mouth, tasting the sweet flavor on his tongue.

 

Dean tugged his tie off and tossed it in the direction of the living room and unbuttoned his shirt with nimble fingers. He slipped the shirt over his arms and dropped it to the floor. He scooped up a dollop of what looked like chocolate silk pie filling and spread it over Castiel's collarbone. He sucked his own fingers clean before he leaned in and licked the filling off with the flat of his tongue. Castiel moaned softly feeling Dean's tongue against his skin.

 

Castiel pulled Dean's shirt over his head and reached behind him. He brought pie coated fingers forward to paint a line of buttery apples and cinnamon across his left nipple. He bent his head and circled the taut bud of flesh with his tongue. The taste of the sweet apple was delicious with the taste of Dean underneath.

 

Dean chose another flavor and dragged his fingertips down the center of Castiel's stomach, down to his belly button. The filling felt gritty and gooey as it dripped down his skin. Dean crouched before him and his tongue chased the line down. “Mmm...pecan.” His tongue dipped into his belly button, nibbling with teeth against the edge. Castiel reached down to pull Dean up by his hair, and kissed him, the nutty flavor of the filling was overwhelmingly sugary, but his head was swimming with sensation.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and ground his hips against him. They were both hard and aching in their clothes and Castiel's head fell back as they slotted together perfectly. “Dean...” he moaned as Dean pulled up his right leg and hooked it on his own hip, the friction against his heated skin dragging his moan out loud and long. Dean reached again and when he brought his fingers to Castiel's shoulder they were covered in what looked like key lime pie filling. The tangy, citrusy scent tickled in his nose and he dug his fingertips into Dean's bicep when his open mouth sucked at his shoulder.

 

He pushed Dean back and his foot hit the floor again. With eager hands he popped open the button on Dean's jeans, shoving his hands inside as the zipper slid down. He chuckled low and dark as he encountered bare skin without a barrier of tight black boxer briefs. He curled his fingers around Dean's cock and stroked slowly from root to tip as he drew him from the opening in his jeans. His other hand slipped down the back of his jeans, squeezing a handful of firm ass before pushing them off of his hips.

 

Dean kicked off the jeans and Castiel turned to pick the next flavor. A grin spread over his lips as he dug into the cherry pie. With two fingers he scooped the fruit filling into his mouth. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Castiel just smiled as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Dean's eyes went wide and he groaned as Castiel's tongue stroked over the head of his cock. The flavor of the sweet fruit mixed with the irresistible flavor of Dean and he moaned as he opened his mouth wide, sliding the thick flesh between his lips. One of Dean's hands reached out to tangle in Castiel's hair. “Fuck, angel....that feels so fucking good.” Castiel had fat, juicy cherries in his mouth and they were rubbing between Dean's cock and his tongue. The sensation had to feel amazing. He swallowed the fruit and Dean thrust gently into his open mouth, holding onto the back of his head. Castiel worked his tongue against the underside of Dean's cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

 

He pulled off of Dean when he tugged on his hair, moving to stand again as Dean claimed his mouth, groaning at the taste of himself and cherries on Castiel's lips. He picked up the remaining pie and pushed it into Castiel's hands. “Take this over to the table, baby. Hop up on there, I want my dessert now.”

 

Dean went to the secret sex drawer at the end of the counter and took out the lube. The first time they had tried to christen their new kitchen they'd been unprepared and it made for some awkwardness as Dean had had to run to the bedroom for supplies. Ever since then they'd kept a bottle in just about every room, just in case the mood struck.

 

Castiel laid the pie down on the gleaming wood of the kitchen table and hoisted himself up onto the edge after hastily wiggling out of his slacks. Dean strode over to him and set the bottle down next to Castiel's hip. They kissed, and the flavors of all of the pies they had tasted swirled between their mouths. Castiel drew his nails over Dean's back. He arched his back and thrust his bare cock against Castiel's covered in blue boxers. He bent his head and sucked on Castiel's neck as his hands slid down his sides and under the elastic of his underwear. Castiel lifted his hips and Dean tugged the last of his clothes off of him.

 

Dean's fingers wrapped around his length and stroked him softly. He moaned for him and Dean pushed him back to lay against the table. With his hands under Castiel's thighs, he pulled him to the edge of the table. He spread Castiel's legs wide and reached to dip his fingers in the last pie. He sank to his knees and Castiel propped himself up on his elbows to watch Dean between his legs. Dean grasped the base of his cock and licked along the pulsing vein, teasing against the underside of the head. Castiel gasped as cold fingers circled his entrance. He threw his head back and cried out as Dean spread creamy banana filling over his hole. He slid his hands under his thighs and up under his knees, pushing his legs up and out, exposing Castiel to his gaze.

 

Castiel was panting as Dean's head dipped down and his tongue swiped against his hole, swirling in circles as he licked the banana cream filling off of him. Castiel whimpered as he pressed his tongue inside, licking him open. “Dean! Fuck, baby....fuck!” Dean licked into him harder, fucking him with his tongue as he held him open wide.

 

Castiel's arms couldn't hold himself up any longer and he slid bonelessly onto the tabletop. He was drowning in the feeling of Dean's tongue inside of him. He groaned as Dean's tongue disappeared. He almost missed the sound of the bottle snapping open and in seconds, a slick finger was pressing into him. He moaned and bucked against the finger, wanting more, needing more. Dean slipped another finger inside and began working him open. His fingertips brushed against that bundle of nerves and Castiel keened.

 

“That's it angel, I love seeing you all spread out and desperate for me. You're my favorite dessert, always. You taste so good.” Dean's rough whispered words lit fire under his skin and he squeezed down around the fingers inside of him. “Dean...please. Please, I need you inside me now. Can't wait anymore. Dreamt about you inside me all day...please.”

 

Dean groaned and slid his fingers out, reaching for the bottle to slick himself up. His eyes closed as he stroked himself and Castiel bit his bottom lip as he watched. Dean stepped into him and with one hand on his hip and one on his own cock, he lined himself up with Castiel's twitching hole. He rubbed the head of his cock around the outside of his entrance, not pressing in, teasing instead. Castiel tried to push back onto him with a whimper of frustration. “You want it so bad, don't you, baby? Tell me how bad you want my thick cock deep inside you. Tell me.”

 

Castiel moaned and begged, he needed Dean inside him so badly. “Please! Please Dean....please....I need to feel you inside. Want you stretching me open, want you to fuck me until I scream for you. Please!” He shouted out a cry as Dean pushed into him, his slick, hard cock sliding home deep inside. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and felt his fingers grip onto his hips as he pulled himself nearly all the way out of Castiel's body. With a growl he thrust back inside and threw his head back. “God damn....so fuckin' tight, angel. So fucking tight.”

 

He pounded Castiel against the table and Castiel's moans came higher and faster, sucking in breath as fast as he could. It was so good...so incredibly good. He could feel the blinding orgasm racing down his spine, and he gripped onto the edge of the table, holding on for dear life. “Dean! Oh God....fuck...I'm gonna....” Dean groaned as Castiel clenched down around the hard length fucking into him with abandon. “You gonna come, angel?” His voice was hoarse with lust, his green eyes blown nearly black as he looked into Castiel's. Castiel screamed out a moan and he nodded, he was so fucking close.

 

Dean lifted his hips and he cried out as the fat head of his cock slammed into his prostate over and over again. Dean leaned into him, leaning over him. “Come for me, angel....come for me.” Castiel screamed out Dean's name as his release thundered through his body, slicking up their stomachs as Dean continued to thrust inside him. He thrust in once, twice, three times more before his fingers dug into Castiel's hips and he thrust in deep and hard, pushing a punched-out sound from Castiel, and he groaned as he emptied himself inside him.

 

When his legs stopped shaking, he slid himself out of Castiel and gathered him up in his arms. With halting steps he stumbled them into the bedroom, collapsing onto their bed. Castiel reached out to the bedside table for tissues and wiped them off as much as he could, but they were both sticky with the pie they had eaten off of each other. The sheets would need to be cleaned tomorrow, but there was no way they were getting out of bed now.

 

They pulled the fluffy comforter up over their cooling bodies and Dean pulled him against him, tucking Castiel's head against his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. Castiel threw a leg over Dean's and snuggled his body as close to Dean's as he could. “So...which one was your favorite?” His voice was low and drowsy with sleep. Dean turned his head and pressed a kiss to his temple with a chuckle. “Hmm...I dunno. I might need to do another taste test tomorrow.”

 

He grinned against the skin of Dean's chest. Castiel was suddenly a _much_ bigger fan of dessert.


End file.
